


Inside the Oval Office

by PeachyDae



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Crack, Humor, Like seriously IDEK, Other, Why Did I Write This?, Words are hard, Wtf did I just write, baekhyun's a sassy little bitch, exo crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-24 17:38:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6161247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyDae/pseuds/PeachyDae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michelle finally finds out what happens in the Oval Office.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inside the Oval Office

**Author's Note:**

> Wow okay. This fic just kinda wrote itself. I'm very sorry for the wait on Flower Crowns and Leather Jackets, hopefully, that will be posted soon. I already have Minseok's birthday fic written and am ahead for HUNHAN birthdays which will most likely turn into a kink challenge  
> Enough of me rambling ON WITH THE FIC!!!!!!!!!!!

Michelle walked down the hall, checking all the decorations for the White House's annual Christmas party. All she needed now was her husband, Barack Obama, the president of the United States of America. She walked towards the oval office, her jade dress brushing against the polished marble floor. She raised her fist planning to knock but paused when she heard moans echoing from the other side of the door.

"Barack, OH God, feels soo good!!"

"Shh Baek, someone will hear you."

Michelle fumed, threw open the door, and gasped at the sight in front if her. A young Asian man, she guessed to be around twenty or so, was lying naked, bare chest pressed against the dark wood of the desk, ass in the air. Her husband, however, was fully clothed, only a bottle of lotion in his hands. The Asian man looked up and smirked at the gaping first lady before letting out another sinful moan.

"Barack your hands work wonders for a man!!" he bellowed, watching the woman in front of him turn on her heel and stomp out the door. BAekhyun turned and grinned up at the president.

"Now we can get back to that message!"


End file.
